


Perks

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder">Sidewinder's</a> fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5706640">"Rank Has Its..."</a> I felt it needed smut, so I wrote some more. Shameless smut, I've assumed John and Fin have been in a relationship for years. Posted with gracious permission of sidewinder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rank Has Its...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706640) by [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder). 



John closed the blinds fully, locked the door, and turned to see Fin already leaning on the desk. He loosened his tie as he walked back.

 

He kissed Fin deeply, exploring his mouth with the familiarity born of old lovers. Fin pulled John close to him and broke the kiss to murmur in his ear, “Goddamn, I want to fuck you.”

 

“Oh, _hell_ yes,” John answered.

 

“We got time?” Fin asked, stealing a look at the clock. The last thing he needed was Nick and Liv walking in on them. Their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret in the precinct, but they didn’t need to be caught… how would Munch put it? _in flagrante_ by their colleagues.

 

“Nervous?” John teased. “But yes, we do, should take them at least another hour. And the door’s locked.”

 

Fin kissed him again hungrily. He had several good memories of the Captain’s office and late nights, and was eager to add another one. He flipped them so that John was pressed against the desk. He made short work of John’s tie although he knew they couldn’t undress fully, but he did like mussing John up a bit, getting rid of the tie, getting John to look a little bit less professional. He especially liked the no tie, pants undone look, and he worked quickly on undoing and shoving John’s pants down.

 

John reached awkwardly into a now-crumpled pocket and pulled out a couple of travel-sized servings of lube.

 

“Always prepared, aren’t you?” Fin laughed.

 

“When it comes to you? Absolutely,” he answered, and smiled, and kissed him again lovingly. Fin melted into the kiss; years later, he couldn’t believe that this man loved him this much. He had to be the luckiest guy alive (John claimed he was, but what did John know).

 

“Turn around,” Fin said huskily. John complied quickly, his breath catching. Screw whatever Fin might think, _he_ was the luckiest guy alive. All his failed marriages and he finally found love, _lasting_ love, and his love was about to fuck him senseless again.

 

Fin ripped open one of the lube packets and smeared it on his fingers, then slid a finger carefully in John. John hissed in pleasure and pushed back onto his finger, eager and needy already. Sardonic and cynical usually, John was almost adolescent when it came to sex, letting go of all his walls and opening himself up to pure pleasure.

 

“More, damn you,” John demanded almost immediately. “You know I’m fine.”

 

Sometimes Fin liked denying him, teasing him, making him beg for it, but sometimes he liked giving in and making his face light up in pleasure received immediately. Both were good, and John enjoyed both. Today he was in the latter mood, especially with the time constraint, so he slipped a second finger in and stretched his lover. John was begging him for more already, even though Fin knew he wasn’t ready.

 

“You need to be more patient,” Fin grumbled good-naturedly.

 

“At my time of life, I don’t think so.”

 

Fin ignored that, as he ignored all of John’s statements about his age. He didn’t like to think of John ageing, of losing John, so he ignored it. Instead, he ripped open the second lube packet and used it on himself. No condoms for them, not after so many years, not with so much trust between them.

 

He leaned over and whispered in John’s ear, “You ready?”

 

“You have a penchant for stupid questions during sex,” John complained.

 

Fin bit John’s ear reproachfully but gently, which only caused John to moan – it was a well-known (to Fin, at least) erogenous zone of his. He slid into John and they both moaned.

 

He set a hard, fast pace – he had wanted to fuck John and fuck him good – and John responded by bucking back towards him on each thrust, moaning all the way. Fin smiled, not that his lover could see. It was good to know even a quickie between them could be so rewarding.

 

He wrapped a hand around John’s cock and started stroking, then bent forward to nibble his ear. He could tell John was fighting back screams; John was always vocal during sex. “Come for me,” he murmured. “Come for me.”

 

John came forcefully, clenching like a vice around Fin’s cock as he did. The sensation was too much for Fin, who followed John into orgasm. He slumped against John’s back and pressed kisses to the back of his neck.

 

“Time to get us looking decent again, as much as I enjoy this post-coital languor,” John declared. He pushed himself up, forcing Fin up with him, and worked on looking like his usual self. Once he decided he looked professional again, he hooked a hand around Fin’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you,” he said, because he never wanted Fin to forget it or to think that he took him for granted.

 

“I love you,” Fin answered, because John was the one who needed not to forget it or be taken for granted.


End file.
